<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Ghost In Our Room by ProfessionalPartyPooper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267610">The Ghost In Our Room</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalPartyPooper/pseuds/ProfessionalPartyPooper'>ProfessionalPartyPooper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actually a married couple if not for law, Adult Life, Cohabitation, F/F, Heartwarming, Romantic Comedy, Sorry but Mikazuki girls died six years ago, a bit of action, actually trying to write a spooky story but it turned lovey-dovey instead, age gap, but mostly they just Talk, ghost - Freeform, good ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267610</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalPartyPooper/pseuds/ProfessionalPartyPooper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Something spooked Mifuyu in her bed for two consecutive nights. Touka determined to do anything in order to bring back the smile of her precious one. But was this problem something she could solve only by her wit?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satomi Touka/Azusa Mifuyu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>They were working adults by now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wanna go for another round?” Touka asked while softly kissing Mifuyu’s eyelid, her hand lovingly caressed her partner’s bare skin.</p>
<p>“Mhm yeah please be gentle.” Mifuyu answered with a trembling sound, her hands tenderly touched the other’s waist.</p>
<p>“Tell me if it’s too tiring.” Touka said before keenly started the next round of their love melody. As usual, starting slowly, it got more intense over time.</p>
<p>“Touka Touka Touka wha-” Mifuyu was repeatedly calling her lover’s name before the climax of their love song was interrupted because she, through Touka’s hair and her clutching hands on Touka’s back, suddenly felt the presence of someone around their feet and flinched.</p>
<p>“What? Was it hurt somewhere?” Touka immediately asked after noticed Mifuyu’s jolt. She smoothly withdrew her hands from the older woman in fear of hurting her.</p>
<p>“There was… I just imagined things, I suppose.” Mifuyu almost told the other that she saw someone standing behind their backs but after recollecting what just happened, logically, it was impossible.</p>
<p>“It’s okay, I’m here.” Touka gently stroked the hair of her disturbed lover and soothed her to calm down until they both fell asleep.</p>
<p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p>
<p>“Mifuyu Mifuyu Mifuyu…” </p>
<p>Mifuyu was weak to her younger partner passionately calling her name while rhythmically fingering her womanhood. Her eyes shut, her back arched, she wrapped her arms around Touka’s neck for support. When the intensity almost made her mind go crazy, she decided to open her eyes to distract herself from this train of pleasure a bit. Under the ceiling, her eyes met with someone’s glare.</p>
<p>“Eek!”</p>
<p>“Wha-” Touka jolted after hearing Mifuyu’s sudden scream. She almost got irritated by her mate’s behavior but when she saw her frightened eyes and pale face, she got worried instead.</p>
<p>“Mifuyu, what happened?” Touka asked, trying to make Mifuyu be with her.</p>
<p>Sensing the warmth on her cheeks, Mifuyu’s consciousness slowly came back to her. In front of her, she saw the worried face of her younger spouse who was cupping her cheeks. To the one she decided to share the rest of her life with, she started talking.</p>
<p>“...Touka”</p>
<p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p>
<p>Touka was busy figuring out what was the cause of her darling’s distress these past two nights. She checked their house’s CCTV but found no intruder. Since the intruder could come in any form, Touka rethought about setting up more security systems in their house. Mifuyu hadn’t liked the idea when they first bought the house, even though she liked convenience, she preferred their home to have as simple an atmosphere as it could be like in the novel she loved to read, so, only few surveillance cameras were set. But now that this mysterious intruder problem occured, she might change her mind.</p>
<p>“Thanks for your hard work.” Mifuyu placed a mug in front of Touka from behind her back. She knew she wasn’t good at cooking or housework, but somehow Touka always praised her cocoa so it was a little something she liked to do for her lover.</p>
<p>“Thank you Mifu- whoa!” Touka turned her face from the screen to kiss her wife but got shocked by her attire instead.</p>
<p>“Naked apron?!” </p>
<p>Mifuyu blushed a little before pouting to cover her embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Please don’t say it out loud. Someone at my age doing something like this, if our neighbors heard it, I wouldn’t be able to face anyone.”</p>
<p>“And why did you do it in the first place?” Touka wasn’t sure should she grope those breasts and start rocking her then and there, or keep her poise a bit longer.</p>
<p>“We haven’t had a proper s… um our se... se… we haven’t had ours properly for the last two nights.” </p>
<p>Even at this age, even when she did it three times per night, Mifuyu still felt uneasy talking about some topics that were considered taboo from the traditional house she was raised in. Touka sometimes wondered how Mifuyu successfully told and got the blessing from her conservative mother about their relationship.</p>
<p>“Okay, I’ll compensate for that right away.” Touka stood from her chair and started to pin Mifuyu to their sofa the way this older woman liked it.</p>
<p>“N-No…”</p>
<p>Mifuyu’s way of doing it never failed to arouse Touka. If it was Touka back then, she would be annoyed by this JAV-like excessive good-woman-should-resist-it-a-bit attitude. But after the big incident that turned her attitude toward this world, after she resolved to learn commoners’ way of thinking, and after she discovered that Mifuyu was just truly shy about it, Touka realized that she had the partner whose love making style was many people’s dream. </p>
<p>“No, Touka. Please stop.” Mifuyu looked away helplessly. Her pose was the same as how they always initiate things, but normally, aside from the first ‘no’ that was kind of an exclamation, she wouldn’t reject it after that.</p>
<p>“Okay, what do you have to say, then?” Touka changed her posture and sat beside Mifuyu.</p>
<p>“Regarding what happened from the last two nights, I think I was just thinking too much and those things were purely some hallucinations, ” Mifuyu said.</p>
<p>“We can’t confirm anything about it, yet. Hallucination, witch, magical girl, other mysterious power, people with some technology.” Touka’s voice showed that she was concerned about the last one the most. If someone could really hide in their home or even just set a mini projector in their bedroom, their privacy was in danger. She still couldn’t find any hidden device in their home, though.</p>
<p>“Whatever the reason is, those things overwhelm me with something from my past… I mean, right now I can’t stop thinking about that incident…”</p>
<p>Touka automatically entwined her arms around Mifuyu’s shoulders and kissed her forehead. </p>
<p>“From our past.”</p>
<p>Touka knew exactly which incident Mifuyu was talking about. It was also the big turning of her life. The incident that killed everyone in Mikazuki Villa. Six years ago, a big pandemic reached Kamihama and killed almost a quarter of the population there. Magical girls could heal themselves from the disease but their families couldn’t. It was such a critical time for everyone. Mikazuki girls were the first group who discovered the witch behind the pandemic so they went to defeat her. But the tricky witch brought the tragedy to them and escaped. In the end, Kamihama magical girls couldn’t gather to hunt the witch before she left the town. The death of the strongest team in Kamihama brought despair toward other magical girls, if it wasn’t for the automatic purification system, the town might be more devastated.</p>
<p>“Your father was a hero in that hard time.” Mifuyu commented while snuggling to the other company.</p>
<p>Even after the witch left, the disease was still there. The head of Satomi Medical Center worked so hard to control the epidemic despite the bad handling policy of the town government, so hard that he got infected. Before he could complete his research for the medicine, death visited him. Touka remembered every life lesson he taught her on his deathbed, and that was the reason young Touka decided to pursue her career in the medical field instead of astronomy that she always loved. His research was further studied and led to the effective curing method. In the end, Touka learned some lessons that had an impact on her view toward humanity, not all life could be saved by magical girls, so she aimed to be like her hero, her father who saved people's lives by another means.</p>
<p>“You also lost the people you love.” Touka said while stroking Mifuyu’s hair. She discovered by accident that this older woman liked this kind of skinship when they were alone.</p>
<p>Mifuyu was still a pharmaceutical student by that time. Some of her friends and families died, her fiancé unfortunately died. Her parents were severely ill but her mother made it. It took some years for her and her mother to recover from the depression caused by the sudden changes and losses. During that time, Touka was the one who would share sympathy with her since both of them lost their dear friends from Mikazuki Villa. The first few years was like Touka just wanted someone to listen to her fury toward the witch that killed her friends. But time passed and people changed. The topics they shared with each other gradually increased. Before they realized, they became the supporters of each other in every aspect of life.</p>
<p>“I also found my love in someone I hadn’t expected.” Mifuyu giggled.</p>
<p>“Ugh I was such a brat back then. I wish I was more wise.” Touka whimpered.</p>
<p>“Actually, I think it’s because you always lamented with me that empowered me to stand firm and be someone who can support other people.” Mifuyu pointed.</p>
<p>“Huh? It could work that way?” Touka wondered.</p>
<p>“So you think what you saw was the ghost of your Yachan or something?” Touka playfully teased her sweetheart.</p>
<p>“Perhaps.” Mifuyu giggled. She wasn’t the type who was afraid of ghosts, in fact, she thought what was haunting her was her remorse about the past. What she really wanted was just some intimate time to retrospect it with her present life partner. She believed that it would help clearing her mind.</p>
<p>They continued lingering like that for some time, recollecting about the first time Touka blatantly confessed to Mifuyu and was rejected, the second time Touka elaborately confessed and they seriously discussed the possibility of their relationship, the two years that they waited to make sure that their feeling and future could really go together, the first time they bought their little house in Hokuyo ward and Mifuyu insisted to share the installment despite financial logic. In the past, Mifuyu would have never imagined that she could peacefully live with Touka and Touka would have never imagined she would exchange her freedom of pursuing the universe's knowledge to live an ordinary life with someone. </p>
<p>“By the way,” Touka said. “What’s with the naked apron?”</p>
<p>“Ah!” </p>
<p>“Ah?” The younger woman raised her eyebrows.</p>
<p>“That’s for… um… for refreshing the mood… I thought maybe, after we talk, if you feel like it…”</p>
<p>Touka postponed her plan of spending her Saturday afternoon setting up more security systems for another day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Scheat is Beta Pegasi</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>That night, they didn’t have enough energy to fool around like usual. Mifuyu went straight to sleep. Touka was reading something before bed. After she gave the sleeping Mifuyu a good night kiss and about to turn off the bed light, she saw something or someone in the dark corner of the room. She gazed at it and it disappeared from her sight with a quiet sound of something moving. She jumped to the room light switch right away. Something crashed against her and the bedroom door swung open.</p>
<p>“What the-” </p>
<p>Touka could clearly hear someone’s footsteps this time, she chased after the sound without hesitation to the corridor. When she was instinctively touching her soul gem ring because she was sure now that the intruder wasn’t an ordinary human, a metal chain was darted to her and knocked her off balance.</p>
<p>“A link chain?”</p>
<p>The footsteps went to the front door. Touka quickly transformed and ran there.</p>
<p>“Hey! Who are you?” </p>
<p>The footsteps already went outside. Touka still couldn’t see where the intruder stood, she hesitated to release her power in the widespread area just to spot the enemy for she didn’t want to wake her neighbors up, and the other reason was because her power had been weakened for some years, it was so weak to the point that she had to strategize her plan carefully if she wanted to kill a witch by herself. But in this situation where the other was invisible, she was clearly in a disadvantage.</p>
<p>“Sana-chan!”</p>
<p>Touka was shocked by the voice, the voice that she hadn’t heard for almost six years, the voice that she would have never imagined she could hear it again. She turned around to where the voice came from, before her eyes stood the girl she knew well, her Scheat, just like from her memory six years ago.</p>
<p>“Onee-sama.”</p>
<p>“Iroha-san!”</p>
<p>Touka turned to the other voice, there, someone gradually became visible to her sight.</p>
<p>“Sana-chan, what are you doing here?”</p>
<p>The sight of someone who was supposed to be Sana was horrible. The big shield and her magical girl outfit major features were the same, but the aura from her was awfully shifted. Her hair wasn’t taken care of, her eyes were lifeless, her stance was unstable.</p>
<p>“You are alive, Iroha-san!”</p>
<p>“Yes, I’m alive. What are you doing here in the night?”</p>
<p>“I-I thought you were.. I thought I saw you…” </p>
<p>Sana was uncontrollably shaken. Touka could do nothing but watch the conversation between the two.</p>
<p>“I thought you died because of that witch, Iroha-san. No one bothered to avenge that witch for you, no one in Kamihama… so, so I, after all these times, I finally traced her, the witch, and she is dead now, I’m confirmed she is dead now. And now… now I came back here to kill… to kill everyone … to kill every magical girl here who betrayed you, Kamihama Magia Union, they betrayed you.”</p>
<p>Chill ran down Touka's spine. Sana’s sanity was nowhere. Just imagining what was awaiting her and Mifuyu in the dark if things hadn’t turned out like this made Touka dreaded. She really wanted to contact and check on Mifuyu but the situation in front of her was critical.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to, Sana-chan. I’m here. Let’s get back to Mikazuki Villa. Everyone is worried about you now.”</p>
<p>“Iroha-san!”</p>
<p>“Let’s go home, Sana-chan.” </p>
<p>Iroha's gentle smile, just like from six years ago, completely convinced the unhinged Sana to walk after her to Mikazuki Villa. Touka had the urge to follow them and see by her own eyes that everyone was still alive. After all these years, she finally met her important friend again but couldn’t talk a word to her. She felt bad about it but right now, Mifuyu’s safety took priority. She went back inside her home and locked the door, when she reached her bedroom, Mifuyu was nowhere to be found.</p>
<p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p>
<p>“Sana-chan, please transform back to your normal clothes, walking along the street  in a magical girl outfit is kind of embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“Ok.”</p>
<p>“May I look at your soul gem? Do you have any grief seed left with you?”</p>
<p>“Here. I don’t have any, I can use a doppel when it’s tainted.”</p>
<p>“Oh! It’s tainted a lot but it’s still okay. Hey, Sana-chan, how old are you now?”</p>
<p>“I don’t remember.”</p>
<p>“You don’t remember? Oh! Sana-chan you are 24 now, please remember it.”</p>
<p>“I’m 24.”</p>
<p>“There is one thing I want from you, Sana-chan, now that you are 24, I believe you can do it. I will be really happy if you do it for me.”</p>
<p>“I can make Iroha-san happy?”</p>
<p>“Yes, Sana-chan. I may not be able to stay with you forever, but ever since I first met you, I always want you to find your happiness.”</p>
<p>“Happiness… my happiness is you, Iroha-san.”</p>
<p>“But that means one day, if I’m not around you anymore, you will be sad, right? You were covered with grief all these years because of me, right? So, please, Sana-chan, I want you to be free.”</p>
<p>“Be free?”</p>
<p>“Free from your sorrow, free from your revenge, free from me, be the independent  version of you. Please do it for me, Sana-chan.”</p>
<p>“Iroha-san!”</p>
<p>“Please be free, Sana-chan!”</p>
<p>The last scene in Sana’s vision was Iroha turned into a white dove. The dove firmly held Sana’s soul gem in its claws and flew away. Sana looked at it in awe, she smiled before her consciousness left her body.</p>
<p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p>
<p>Touka searched high and low for Mifuyu. There was no sign of her beloved in any room in their home. Not a single note left in their bedroom. When Touka decided to go outside to find her lover, she noticed that one pair of Mifuyu’s shoes was gone. Then her eyes were drawn to the message board above their shoe rack. A new message written in Mifuyu’s handwriting was there.</p>
<p>‘go out a bit, wait for me’</p>
<p>Judging from the handwriting and words she used, Touka was sure Mifuyu left in a hurry. She was restless and wanted to go find Mifuyu but also didn’t want her to come back and see no one at home. So she decided to go wait for Mifuyu at the balcony, where she could see the view of the road that led to their home, and racked her brain to find out at which point did Mifuyu leave. </p>
<p>“Where are you going, Mifuyu? First onee-sama appeared and now you disappeared…”</p>
<p>It was like a piece of jigsaw in Touka’s brain met its place, at that moment, she heard a soft thud from a neighbor's roof. She turned her attention to the sound and saw a white bird gliding from roof to roof. It continued its weird movement until it reached her home’s roof, and instead of going straight to the next roof, it glided to the balcony she was sitting. Touka noticed a reflective object in its claws. When she realized it was a green soul gem, she unconsciously moved her hands to reach it. The creature tried to escape but failed, the next moment, Touka felt the absurd amount of weight from the bird, and a loud thud could be heard when she fell down on her buttocks. Her face went wry because of the pain, when she opened her eyes, she met the person she was waiting for.</p>
<p>“Mifuyu!”</p>
<p>A curtain from a still awake neighbor’s house was slightly opened, a nosy old lady watched the two lovebirds doing something in cowgirl position on their balcony.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry. Are you hurting anywhere?”</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I’m al- Woah! I can see everything under your skirt, Mifuyu!”</p>
<p>“Wha- Please, don’t say it out loud!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, it’s as cute as ever!”</p>
<p>“Pervert, Touka! It will be bad if someone sees us.”</p>
<p>A curtain was shut.</p>
<p>“Ah! I’m home.” Mifuyu greeted while climbing off her younger spouse.</p>
<p>“Welcome home. Where have you been? What happened after that? Did she hurt you? And what about that soul gem?”</p>
<p>“Touka please help me! I didn’t plan on what to do next!”</p>
<p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p>
<p>A week has passed since then. Touka was leisurely spending her evening cuddling with Mifuyu on their sofa. It’s a weekend, the air was good, the mood couldn’t be better, their stomachs were still filled with the delicious dinner they had at Walnut’s a while ago. </p>
<p>“She looks much better, I’m glad.”</p>
<p>“It’s good that she didn’t suspect us.”</p>
<p>“I hope her mind will get better in Kurumi-san’s care.”</p>
<p>“I wish she sticks with that conclusion and never questions her memory in the future, ugh.”</p>
<p>With some skit Touka had helped think up and Mifuyu's performance, Sana was now in the care of her old friend. She believed that Iroha’s soul had guided her to find the purpose of her own life. Every magical girl who knew about the Mikazuki Villa tragedy was so surprised to know that Sana actually survived the event and fled from Kamihama all these years. She was welcome by every magical girl in Kamihama, as the old acquaintance for the old one, and as a living legend of Mikazuki Villa for the new one. The love she received made her deeply regretted wanting to kill the Union members. Her memory of that night was a bit hazy but she could remember that she came back to Kamihama, hid in Touka’s room and almost fought her if she didn’t see Iroha first. She apologized in tears to Touka many times afterward. And Touka promised to keep what happened between them a secret.</p>
<p>“By the way, Mifuyu, that was such a powerful skill. Using your hallucination to disguise as someone, even a bird. Really impressive. My power has been weakening for some years.” Touka sighed.</p>
<p>“Actually, it just gets more powerful lately. I’m also surprised. My power had been weakening since I was in high school, but one day, I could feel it started to get stronger. If I recall correctly, it’s around the time we started living together.”</p>
<p>“Huh? There is something like that?” Touka kept her poker face. She used to study the topic about magical girl power a bit and Mifuyu’s words made her happy. She tried to change the topic.</p>
<p>“Hey, that means you can cast your hallucination on me and make me feel like I am sleeping with another person, right?”</p>
<p>“That’s cheating and intolerable.” Mifuyu pushed Touka away. Looking at Mifuyu’s sullen face, Touka couldn’t resist the urge to tease her lover a bit further. She knew it might cause them a make up session afterward, and that by itself wasn’t a bad idea at all.</p>
<p>“But don’t you think it’s exciting? You can also use the magic on yourself and-” a cushion flew to her face before she could finish her line. The next things she heard were Mifuyu’s footsteps and her embarrassed sulky voice.</p>
<p>“Please, don’t say it. Touka you idiot!”</p>
<p>+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++</p>
<p>“Now that Futaba-san doesn’t have any dangerous intention anymore, there is no reason for us to stay here or watch over them, right?”</p>
<p>“But what they are doing is interesting, right? Besides, we interrupted them two times! Even though we did it to warn them, it might leave a scar in Mifuyu-san's mind. I feel guilty and I want to see how they usually do it without interruption.”</p>
<p>“But you have been peeping on them for the whole week already! And how is that a legit reason?”</p>
<p>“Can’t help it. I died without having any experience about it, you know?”</p>
<p>“M-me too, you know!”</p>
<p>“Oh! So let’s inspect them more, Yachiyo-san.”</p>
<p>“Why you… change this much after your death, Iroha.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>